


Drabble Marathon

by cayra



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayra/pseuds/cayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short Tenipuri drabbles, mostly yaoi, or gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fundamental desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title:Fundamental desires  
> Rating: PG  
> Theme: lust  
> Pairing: Sanada + your choice XD

When he walked in on them, Sanada just stared for a second, then (of course!) turned around and walked away. Really, it was not an uncommon incident to happen, but usually it wasn´t him to be subjected to it, simply because he entered the locker room last most of the time. Still, he shouldn´t be bothered. Still he was.

Sanada didn´t succumb to his desires. He claimed he had a very firm grasp on them, on every single one. So why did it bother him? Lust was just another desire, and it was only natural to be triggered by such a view. Still the thought of what he had seen haunted him, renewing the desire each time it came to his mind.

He shook his head. He would just deal with it, and the get over it.

Or so he thought.


	2. affinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:Affinity  
> **   
> **Rating: PG  
> **   
> **Pairing: just Mizuki  
> **   
> **Theme: purple, nfu**

Only Mizuki Hajime would wear that much purple.

Well, there was Atobe, but Mizuki looked far better that him in purple, at least in his own opinion. That Atobe guy was more a lavender person. He might have the attitude to wear purple, but Mizuki did not only have the attitude, he also had the affinity to boot.

No other colour suited him like this.

Like purple, Mizuki stood out in a crow, drawing in the eyes of the unsuspecting spectator. Either loved or hated, no one could stay neutral. Like purple that clashed with every other colour he always acted in his own unique way, not caring to bend himself to someone else's needs. Only suave blacks and the darker shades of blue got along with him, as well as brilliant white. And even they just emphasised his extravagance.

Purple was a vain colour, but unlike pink, purple never claimed to be the most brilliant of them all.

Purple was rarely seen. Little girls wore pink, rose and apricot, old women wore violet, sometimes there was a fashion trend and lots of aged businesswomen wore lavender for a few months. But purple - no.

There were some goths that appreciated the colour and it still was the very epitome of being gay. But it wasn't as if they were wrong about him. He wasn't one to hide his nature. He was not blatant, but he was not subtle either.

And lastly, purple once had been the colour of royalty. Because the ingredients had been so hard to come by, it had been so expensive only the richest of the rich had been able to afford it. Kings and queens had monopolised the colour, had adorned their robes with purple.

Precious. Rare. Extraordinary. And anything but simple.

"Nfu."


	3. high school days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: High school days  
> Pairing: Tanakacest, Yuuta, Mizuki  
> Rating: PG  
> Theme: twins

Yuutas jaw hit the floor.

"...Mizuki-san...what happened to my room!" he finally managed to ask.

"Ah, I needed a place for the set-up of the photo shooting for my new fashoin style. I wanted to call it 'high school days'...You don´t mind, do you?"

Yuuta gulped. He wasn´t sure if he should object or simply faint. High school days! His dorm room was completely rearranged. He absently wondered where the hell Mizuki-san had gotten those frilly sheets, but that thought didn´t last long to the view of the Tanaka twins on them, cuddling and wearing clothes no sane high school girl, and definetely no boy would wear. 'Bondage faeries' would have been a more fitting description.

"What do you think, Yuuta-kun?" the psychodesigner- coughMizuki-sempai asked.

"Uhmmm..."

"Maybe we could ask some other people to pose for the second set? Maybe Atsushi-Kun or..."

Yuuta fled.


	4. yuuchan and shuukun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Yuu-chan and Shuu-kun  
> Theme: little things  
> Pairing: Fujicest implications  
> Rating: G

Yuu-chan and Shuu-kun were going to the zoo -  
staring in awe at the ape and kangaroo.

One pushing the other down the slides -  
all over the gounds playin seek and hide.

Facing each other on mini tennis courts -  
demonstrating the monkeys this sport.

Yuu-chan lost his racket in the ´roos cage -  
to get it back surely it would take them ages.

But the roo threw the racket at Shuu-kuns head -  
the rest of the weekend they spent in bed...


	5. sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: none, sequel to 'fundamental desires'  
> Pairing: you´ll see  
> Rating: pretty much G

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
And then...  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're acting weird lately."

Sanada gave their youngest regular a blank look. Then he turned back to putting away his tennis bag. They'd just finished morning practice. Most of the other regulars had already left for class. They were going to be late if they didn't hurry.

Still Kirihara didn't seem to be in particular haste. He waited until Sanada graced him with his attention again. It was a bit odd. Patience was not one of Akayas strong points.  
"Anou...Yanagi-san thought we should talk to you..." The boy hesitated.

Sanada turned and looked at him for the first time today without averting his eyes.

"We...don't want to cause you any discomfort." Kirihara continued. "We didn't think it would bother you so much." He looked slightly guilty.  
"Nothing's bothering me." Sanada told him.

Some of Kiriharas usual impish nature showed through the curve of his lips and the glttering of his eyes. "Then I have to assume you sprained your wrist or something like that for  
your shots to lose accuracy whenever we're around..." he grinned.  
Then he turned, grabbed his bag and sauntered out of the door.

Sanada sighed. Now that Kirihara was gone, his composure collapsed. Wearily he shook his head.

"You're going to be late." a quiet voice told him.

Sanada whirled around to see the second half of his problem standing between the locker rows. Yanagi Renji regarded him with a friendly look. "Come on."  
Sanada let himself be ushered outside.

Halfway over the school grounds the other spoke again.

"We don't mind, you know?"

It became a tiny bit easier after that morning.

Did you like it?


	6. hot  cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hot - Cold  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Fuji/Yukimura

Visiting the hospital had become a weekly pastime for Fuji Shuusuke he enjoiyed a lot. He mostly went there on Saturdays, after morning practice. He spent the afternoon chatting with Tachibana about everything ans nothing in particular. Sometimes he brought some cake, but mostly just stories about Seigaku and everything else he had heared here and there. It was quite fun telling the newest rumors and, of course, needling Tachibanaabout news of his own. Yes, needling Tachibana definetely was fun. Fuji could spend hours doing that.  
Around noon time he then bid the Fudomne captain farewell. But he didn't leave the hospital after that. When he had time, he went upstairs, to the next floor and visited another 's what he did this particularly hot day,too. Tachibana had gotten other visitors, so he had excused himself around twelve today. Not before he had managed to rile up Kamio quite a bit, though.

"You're early." Yukimura greeted him, putting away his book.  
"Do you mind?" Fuji grinned. "I felt as if I were not very welcome anymore down there, today." He explained, noting the title of the hardcover volume on the nightstand. He raised an eyebrow. 'The sword and the Crysanthemum', a highly interesting work on Japanese philosophy, ideology and common worldviews Fuji himself had wanted to read, but sadly had not had the time to. This was the English version.  
"It's too hot to stay on the roof." Yukimura told him. "Not a single cloud and no gust of wind to cool you down, either."  
Fuji nodded. The curtains on the window were drawn shut to keep out the glaring sun.  
"Want something to drink?" Yukimura asked. Beside the book sat a clear glass jar, containing what looked like cold tea and shimmering, floating ice cubes. Two empty cups were there, too.  
Fuji graciously accepted one of them, pouring himself and Yukimura some of the refreshing liquid.  
"So what did you do, now?" Yukimura then asked, eyes shining with slight mitchief as Fuji set down the jar.  
"Oh, nothing big, I was just testing a theory..."  
"A theory?" Yukimura smiled.  
"Well, I overheared the other day Momoshiro talking about about how Fudomines Kamio-kun turned the same shade as his pretty hair if you managed to really get to him." Fuji took a brief sip from his tea.  
Yukimura bent foreward sightly. "That I would have love to see!"  
Fuji nodded, eyes opening slightly for a moment. "Oh, it really was a sight to behold, that's fore sure. I almost pity Tachibana-san, having to calm him down again..."  
Yukimura snorted. "Right."  
"Mhm, what do you think, Seiichi-san...?" He left the question unfinished, thoughtfully jingeling the ice cubes in his alost empty cup, then he drained the remaining tea from it and went over to the window. Stepping through the curtains and drawing them apart slightly, he shielded his eyes from the sun with the hand holding the cup while he opened the window and sat down on the windowsill. He bent outwards a bit, then smiled. The window, two to the left and one down, was still open.  
With a swift move of is wrist, he threw an ice cube. I bounced off the windowsill down there and inside, shattering. A second later, a still red-faced Kamio stuck his head out.  
"Having fun?" Fuji asked sweetly. he only recieved a glare and an indignant huff before the redhead returned to whatever he had been doing.  
"Seems, Tachibana-san thinksthe red suits him as well." Fuji reported.  
"I can imagine that. Would you please close the window? It's getting hot in here." Yukimura replied.  
Fuji did as he was told, the returned to sit on the edge of the bed Yukimura was still lounging on.  
"There should be something to help that, you know." He fished a new ice cube out of hid cup. He helt it up to looks at it briefly the bit it in half, sucking on one piece while he held out the other to Yukimura. "Those are nice..." he told him, sliding the piece into Yukimuras palm. The cool, wet ice indeed felt good on Yukimuras skin. "Mhm." he agreed. He contemplated it for a moment, then shrugged and ate it. "It tastes like you." Yukimura commented after a second.  
"Does it bother you?" Fuji asked, slowly swirling the rest of the ice around in his cup.  
Yukimura just laughed, reached over and stole an ice cube. "Not at all..."


	7. traptraptrap, said the squirrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Traptraptrap, said the squirrel ( don't ask...')  
> Characters: Fuji, Shishido  
> 

Shishido was scowling. If he had not been amused by it, Fuji would have felt slightly insulted by the glares thrown his way. It wasn't his fault they were in this situation, really. The both had been careless. But who would have thought an earthquake would surprise them in a storage room. There had been no warning, because it had been only a minor one, but part of the building had collapsed, trapping them inside. I was just bad luck.  
After checking the front side and seeing they were neither in danger of suffocating nor of getting hit by more of the ceiling, Fuji had calmed down considerably. While Fuji sat down on the boxes they had been supposed to get, the Hyotei player had kept pacing around, restless. It had gotten on Fujis nerves after a while.  
"Sit down!" he had told Shishido, but in turn only had recieved a snarled "Leave me alone!" and some irate grumbling. Fuji had taken some measures.  
Now, Shishido sat across from him on abox, one cheek slightly red, glaring at him with repressed anger. He obviously didn't like this. Fuji had returned to smiling and pondering on his holiday plans while he kept an eye on the nervous boy. He wanted to make a trip to Hokkaido with his siblings this summer, just the three of them. There were some minor setbacks, but he was pretty sure it would all be cleared up soon.  
"Aren't you concerned at all?" Shishidos voice interrupted his thoughts. The boy was fidgeting on his box, unable to stay still.  
"Should I be?" Fuji asked, one eyebrow raised.  
Shishido shrugged. "Sure, we will get out of here sooner or later, but WHEN? Don't you think your friends worry about you?" he asked in return. "I'm sure Choutarou has driven everyone crazy by now." he added, quietly.  
Fuji inclined his head slightly. "Possibly. But we can't help it, can we? It won't get us out of here faster when you drive yourself crazy as well, now." His tone was slightly chastizing, a trick he had picked up from Oishi.  
Shishidos shoulders dropped slightly. He sighed. "Sorry. I hate not being able to move freely. I feel so...trapped." The room they had left wasn't that small, but there was no escape. It seemed to unsettle Shishido quite a bit. He almost jumped when Fuji laid a hand on his arm.  
"Calm down." the tensai told him. "It can't be much longer until they dig us out."

It was going to be a long hour...

Nyu...


	8. HSM: the last meddler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little piece was written for whisper132, the author of the wonderful 'Honorable Society of Meddlers' series. It's a take-on how Sengoku joined the HSM, which hasn't been written yet.

**HSM: The last meddler**

Sengoku Kiyosumi was a very interesting person. If you looked closely enough, you would discover some things you'd have never suspected he appeared like he didn't really care about anything at all, just drifting through his daily life and keeping himself amused, he had in fact a very good grip on reality. Although he didn't look like it, he watched everything around him with great curiousity and did not miss much of it. He knew a lot more about his teammates he let on. And if he noticed something he did not like, he changed it.

Subltly, so subtly noone would ever notice he was the one behind the changes. Of course, none of his teammates suspected he even posessed a shred of subtlety.

Well, sometimes Sengoku thought his tiny manager noticed, for Dan-kun was really right for a first year and equally curious, but he wasn't sure about that. He certainly never commented when Sengoku singlehandedly broke up fights by acting like an idiot, applying considerate amounts of jokes and flirting to make them forget what they were arguing about in the first place. It worked surprisingly well ans noone suspected anything, since Sengoku flirted wit everything that moved, despite his preferences. They wereused to it, but it still affected them. It was kind of Sengokus secret weapon. It even worked on Akutsu, though the grey-haired boy mostly reacted annoyed. But instead of beating him up, he just snarled at Sengoku and grudgingly did as he was told. Sengoku knew the thin line between annoyed respect and rage inside Akutsus mind well. So when Akutsu didn't look like he wanted to deal with anyone, Sengoku sent Dan. As long the small boy didn't show any fear, Akutsu was as good as whipped. Sengoku was not sure how Dan did it, but he know what he could do and it amused him greatly.

It had something to do with that undying adoration Dan bestowed on Akutsu so freely. Ever since those two had met on the tennis club grounds, he had been following Akutsu around constantly, trying to get him to socialize. Not that Sengoku had helped that a bit, of course not. He suspected Dan had somewhat of a crush on Akutsu, but he preferred not to think much about it.

However, that cute admiration had managed to keep Akutsu on the team for a while. Keeping him out of trouble was a lot harder. Sengoku had to risk a real beating to get him back in line at last. But if something got to Akutsu, then it was an attack on his pride. Taunting him was risky, but effective. He managed to convince Akutsu that crushing that Seigaku brat in an official match was way more humiliating than beating him up. Surely Akutsu wouldn't want to be accused of fearing to lose in a fair contest?

Sengoku probably wouldn't have gotten away without some nastier bruises if Dan hadn't shown up.#

Really, dealing with all that ruckus had made Sengoku a master in the art of manipulation and mediation. And it was quite fun, too.

When he noticed some slightly off circumstances concerning the newest rumors going around, he decided to look a bit more into that. The bits he got a lot of visiting, chatting and flirting at several schools were most interesting. There was something going on and he was going to find out what.

Half a month later he nonchalantly sat down at the table at the small cafe three readheads and a narcoleptic occupied.

"Yo! Can I join the club?"

The looks on their faces were priceless.


	9. sleepwalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sleepwalking  
> Rating: G  
> Genre: angst...kind of  
> Character: Jirou  
> 

I sleep a lot. I sleep at every possible opportunity, and it's pretty hard to wake me up, too, I've been told. But I don't mind that. Why don't sleep when there's nothing to stay awake for? Sometimes I have to, but it becomes tedious very fast. Sometimes I just vent all that spare energy, but you know, if you sleep too much, you just get more tired.

Maybe I would make te effort to stay awake if I found some purpose in my life, something really important. There is always tennis, but that's not that completely fulfilling, fun or not, there's something missing. So when a match is over, I feel myself slipping again, drifting away from reality to that hazy realm of dreams I can't really remember. Sometimes I don't know anymore what's real, when you're dreaming you don't know you are, right? It's all becoming one, fuzzy at the edge, and when I'm wandering one world I don't remember the other. I just feel it, at the corners of my conciousness, tugging.

Most people think it's pretty funny I can't stay awake for a long period of time. I even fall asleep when I'm with my friends. Well, I miss most of these friendship things, napping in a corner while they talk or are left on the train because they forget to wake me. Sometimes I nap on one of them, which they tolerate, but I think it annoys them. For most of my teammates I am just that fluffy sleeping thing that is just THERE and occassionally had a bouncing fit. They think it's cute, but I just can't help it, I'd go crazy otherwise. And sometimes I bounce and play tennis. It's my most aprecciated quality.

I'ts not that different for me. When I'm awake, they are just there. Sometimes I wish I knew them better. But as it is, I just continue on letting the world slide by. Aimlessly, without any hold to keep me there, occasionally touching with other people, but not reaching them.

Will there ever be something to touch me, keep me, someone?

Will there be a time I will know which world is real and won't need the other one anymore?

I don't hope, I don't know how to.

I just wait.


	10. whatever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the shinjiappmonth comm, since we declared March Ibu Shinjis personal appreciation month. Go, everyone, write Shinji!

Title: Whatever!  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Ibu x Atobe

Shinji looked around critically. Somehow, this room was way too large, not to mention the colour of the walls and those frilly bedsheets. It seemed, Atobes bad taste ran through all aspects of his life. Really, it was annoying. But maybe he should keep opinion on this to himself...ah well, from the expression on the divas face, it was already to late for that. Shinji really should stop talking to himself, but it was an old habit and you know the saying old habits die hard and it wasn't like he had to be considerate of Atobes ego, it was him who had called him here and quite rudely at that, interrupting a pretty interesting diskussion with his captain, even though Tachibana hadn't said much, maybe he hadn't given it much thought but with Tachibana you never quite knew...

Now Atobe was glaring. Shinji still didn't know why he was here, Atobe hadn't been very clear on that. And why was he looking at him that weird way. If Shinji had been a girl that look whould have made sense, so what...but considering they way Atobe acted and dressed the chances he was gay were pretty high, ne, but what would he want with Shinji of all people that didn't make much sense...

Oh.

Well, maybe it did. That bed was pretty comfortable, too, despite the ugly frills and those hands under his shirt were kind of nice, too, but where did Atobe get the idea Shinji was going to be uke, eh? He shouldn't look at him like that, as if hehad never been uke before, Atobe was not manly enough to be always seme even if he was rich enough to afford a harem, yeah, Shinji knew he was not exactly bulky either but still he was stronger than he looked...

Why the hell was the lube purple anyway, and no, Shinji wasn't going to shut up it helped him concentrate and-


	11. turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Turned  
> Rating: PG for Fuji  
> Pairing: FujiXTezuka  
> Warnings and notes: Vampire AU

He remembered dying. Blue fire, the smell of blood overwhelming his senses. Pain, ecstatic pleasure born from it. Beauty...and then his own death.  
Tezuka lay on something uneven. His head swam when he tried to open his eyes. He was still outside, the wind brushed over him. But it didn't smell like smoke anymore, like the alley that bar had been in, and rotten thrash.  
Instead...there was the scent of grass. The surface he lay on felt like a park bench.  
A soft voice reached his ears. "...really, the garlic thing is just another lie. I personally can't stand the smell, but it's hardly something lethal. Holy ground...now, some of us lose their powers there, but a fledgeling like you wouldn't have any of that anyway"  
A hand brushed over his cheek. "I will take good care of you, don't worry... you were just too pretty to pass up, you know?" Soft lips followed.  
Tezuka wanted to protest, tell the stranger he wasn't pretty, he was a man, and not even a girly one, but somehow no words came out, only a strange, ragged sound.  
Those lips moved in, taking the opportunity to kiss him deeply, slick tongue invading his mouth urging him to respond. He did, dimly aware of hands burying in his hair. As strange it was, somehow he wanted more of this intoxicating feeling.  
Then, once again, a sharp pain, a coppery taste filling his mouth, he encountered...fangs.  
His eyes finally flying open, he found blue ones staring down at him.

...and he remembered.  
This mouth on his skin, those hands keeping him from running away with a strength they shouldn't possess, those eyes watching as he died, mercilessly, without remorse.  
He pushed the demon away. It chuckled, catching his hand before he could get up and run. "Too late for that, my dear. You are mine now"  
Tezuka got pulled upright, now he was towering slightly over the creature before him, but somehow it didn't feel like an advantage.  
"You're pretty strong, considering you just returned..." the creature mused, eyeing him appreciatively, one hand trailing over the still sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder met. A light laugh. "Everyone wil be envious," it purred, then got up. "Come on! I'll show you your new world."

He followed.


	12. without anwer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Without answer  
> Author:  
> Rating: PG  
> Genre: Angst-ish introspective. Or monologue. Whatever.  
> Pairing: ...eh...I had Tezufuji in mind, but imagine what you want 3

Sometimes, looking like a girl has his merits. You get better seats on the train, old people are nice to you, all that stuff. Even those who know you aren't one treat you differently. Because you are just so…pretty.  
It's a bit annoying. Noone takes you seriously until you prove them wrong. It's not that you are called pretty, but are judged as "the pretty and nice type". Your looks don't define what you are, do they? Neither what you think, feel and do.  
You know, even though I may look like a girl, I am none. So stop looking at me like that.

Yes I like beautyful things. I don't mind getting pretty clothes for birthday presents from my family, they're comfortable.  
But there is more to a person than just the visible, you should know that. Looks can decieve, deep within there can be much more. Physical appearance is meaningless.  
It really makes me sad to see people get shunned just because they don't fit optical so-called standards. You'd say that was wrong, too, right? So why should beautyful people be treated a special either? I don't want to be special. I just want to get along with my friends like everyone else. You're my friend, too. Why can't you like me like everyone else?  
It's distressing me, how you look at me when noone is watching. You are nice to me, treat me to lunch, do me favours, but not because we're friends. There always is something else between us, like a tension in the air , weightening down conversation and interaction.  
I used to enjoy your company a lot , but this is straining me. Painlessly, effortlessly spending time together…but that's over now.

Because I look it doesn't mean I'm gay, you know. Even if I were ready to think about love and relationhips, I don't know if I could choose you, or any male. You are a very precious friend, maybe one of the people most important to me, but this…it hurts. I know you don't mean it to, but it hurts. Each time I look at you, it's all coming back to me.

Why don't you say anything? Staying silent, just listening quietly. Watching me, like you always have watched me. Too intense to bear, this stare.  
You're not that eloquent usually, too, but I would have needed some words.  
Tell me, what am I supposed to do?  
Say something, don't touch me, don't kiss me, don't hold me.  
I want to run away, but I can't even move.

You wanted an answer and I had none.


	13. cuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cuts  
> Rating: PG I guess...  
> Warnings: Cynism, circular thinking, homicidal notions and a twisted kind of humor...  
> Notes: People who think too much go cazy...like Kirihara. A different take-on on him.

Can anyone lend me a straightjacket? It feels like I'm gonna need it soon. Or maybe I'll just snap and kill a few children at the playground and be done with it. Then I'd not even have to ask for one, and get to live for free, too.  
Never again get bothered with grades, people, never again getting chewed out about social behaviour, about getting along with people close to you.  
I know all of this already. I'd be pretty stupid if I had not gotten it the first time. You accuse me of disregarding the value of other people, but it's not quite that.

When people dissappear, when someone takes something away from you, they leave empty spaces. Those spaces hurt, like blade wounds, with abruptly defined edges, a sharp pain inbetween. The deeper that blade cuts, the less likely it's the wound will heal. You simply alternate between being the blade and the one cut.  
Now, I am known to like hurting others, so maybe I should like sharp, pointy things, but it feels kind of pointless. Whatever you do, you are on one side of the edge.  
I am not masochistic. If you're lucky, only one will get hurt, but most of the time it's double-edged. Like running yourself through to get at the one standing behind you.  
So, is it better to just drop the knive, sword, skissors or however you define that blade and let someone else hack you down? I don't want to. I don't want to keeps slashing around wildly like everyone else.

So I rather do something else. And promptly get pointed at for hurting someone. Yes, I sent that guy to the hospital, so what? He'll heal, it's not like I crushed his knee.  
Even though they knew, they expected me to win. I won. Again.  
And now they stand back as I have to face a master wielder of that blade, one who always swiftly manages not only to dodge the second edge, but also to turn it against his opponent, too. They watch him infict a wound that heals much slower, they watch the masses cheer him on.  
You pretend it's right. Why didn't you ask me? Maybe I even would've managed to answer.

I can't catch that blade with my bare hands.  
But I can keep the scars and wait until I can.  
I will break that edge.


	14. juicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Juicy  
> Rating: PG/ XD  
> Character: Kirihara, mention of others  
> 

Sanada liked being mean sometimes, Akaya was sure. Because his own water bottle had been empty, he had sent Akaya to fetch something from the nearest vending machine. Which had been broken, swallowing his money and denieing him the water. Oh well, served sanada right. Kirihara wasn't his errand boy. But...if he returned without something drinkable, Sanada'd get angry. And an angry Sanada was nothing he wanted to face.  
He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets, kicking the machine one last time, then turned away and shuffled back to where he had come from. Maybe he could steal Nious bottle. His own was empty, too. Or he could take that one. That sat on a bench over there, owner not in sight. He moved closer, examining it. Nope, no name written on it. Free booty! He grinned, then snatched the bottle. Sanada wouldn't kill him, yay. He bounced off into the direction of the courts his team was using.

The sun sure was hot. He practically could see the others sweating and he felt like he was drying up, too. The bottle he had gotten Sanada was still half full. Looking around, Kirihara checked if anyone was watching. Nope. Kirihara picked up the bottle and took a big gulp. His eyes widened. What was that? How the hell could Sanada stand that, he had seen his vice captain drink...the world blurred before his eyes. With a loud thud he hit the ground.

A few courts away, Inui scratched his head. Where had he left his extra bottle again? Maybe he should send Kaidou to look for it.


	15. dye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title:Dye  
> Characters: Yamabuki  
> 

The day Sengoku came to school with bright pink hair, everyone stared, but surpressed their curiousity and didn't dare to ask about it.  
The math teacher kept pausing mid lecture to look at him and frown, then blinking and continuing about an entirely different topic, leaving the class bewildered. Others just put on disapproving faces and shook their heads. Sengoku seemed to ignore all of this, even though he acted a bit more subdued than usual. He somehow made it through the lessons.  
Muromachi, who'd been snickering the whole time, hid his laughing fit behind his tennis bag. Sengokus hair totally clashed with the Yamabuki jersey. it almost hurt to look at it, luckily his trusty sunglasses saved him from eye cancer.  
The Jimis were hiding in the bleachers from the bright rays of utter PINK.  
It was Dan who finally broke the near hysteric silence by coming up to Sengoku directly.  
"Sengoku-senpai! Didn't I warn you there would be weird reactions if you used chemical dye on the henna to soon?"


	16. stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Marui Bunta / Ryuuzaki Sumire  
> Theme: Wallpaper
> 
> (crack pairing generator)

Collecting information about players from rival schools was reasonable enough. Everyone did it. But it didn't explain why an old woman showed up at Maruis lawn on Sunday, at eight in the morning, to boot. Bunta had mistaken her for a neighbor first and greeted her, but when he caught her with a camera for the third time, he began to feel slightly nervous. Since he didn't know what else to do, he had asked her personally what the hell she was doing. And had promptly gotten an invitation to join Seigaku high school next term. Even though he had assured her he had no intentions doing so and in fact was lloking foreward to attend the same high school as his current classmates, she persisted. And so he found himself one sunny but cold Friday afternoon on Seigaku grounds, getting stared at by various students. After a bit searching and enduring even more stares, he finally found the room of the tennis coach. Trying to shake off the eerie feeling he was walking into a trap he knocked, then entered when prompted to - and found his own face staring down at himself again and again. Amidst the dozens of photographs, the old woman sat, smiling at him. "I was expecting you, Marui-kun..."  
She must save a lot on wallpaper... was his last thought before he found the sense to turn and run.


	17. oh, akiba, oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kurobane Harukaze / Tanaka Youhei  
> Theme: Sexy tea making
> 
> (crack pairing generator)

Kurobane is lost. Damn his annoying doubles partner for conning him into a trip to Tokyo and then abandoning him in the middle of Akihabara. There had been an advertisement for some Idol of sorts and Dabide had run off. What now?  
Kurobane eyes the weirdoes around him mistrustingly, the decides to find a place to settle down and wait for him. There is a cafè at the corner that doesn't look particularly abnormal from this distance, just some girls in maid dresses serving cake and stuff. Ah well, he is thirsty anyway.  
Sitting down at a table under a sunshade, it doesn't take long for one of the maids, a cute tiny thing, to come over. "What would be you pleasure, sir?" She is really cute, big eyes and purple hair with a darker streak on one side. It contrasts nicely with the black and white outfit. She looks slightly familiar though, as if he had met her before or at least seen around. Which makes no sense. Kurobane mentally shrugs and orders some tea.  
Two minutes later she's back, hot water, cup and tea leaves on her tray. Kurobane wonders why she hasn't prepared the tea inside, but it is true the tea tastes better when freshly made. He is surprised though when she hands him the cup and the leaves and steps behind him to pour the water, pressing close. He can feel the warmth of her body as she guides his hands to stir the tea. He nearly drops the cup when he feels something else rubbing against his side. That explains the lack of chest, at least.

"Bane-san! What are you doing there?" Both Kurobane and the one in his lap jump, soaked with the contents of the teacup brought to his lips. "Seems you really got hot and sticky there, ne?" He only refrains from kicking Dabide because dragging off his maid to get out of the soaked clothes has much more priority.


	18. cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kajimoto/Echizen  
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> This is what I get for introducing Loveless to a bunch of friends, getting a vocal collection of the series roughly two years later from one of said friends who wants me to find out whether or not the songs are sung by the seiyuu (since she doesn't read kanji)...and actually recognizing the voices. Thank the Seiyuu Database From Hell. And my sewing machine.

Ryoma sighed. The things you did for the ones you loved. Doing something like this in private was one thing, but...in public? Entirely different matter.  
He wouldn't have taken his boyfriend for such a freak either. Even though the leathery outfit Takahisa wore was kind of compelling. If it hand't been for the masses of other strangely dressed people around, he would have enjoyed to explore that...  
So he simply surpressed an annoyed mutter, pouted instead of smiling when someone tried to take a photograph of them - sadly that actually seemed to egg those maniacs on - and saved his tail from being stepped on about a thousand times. Not to mention have Takahisa buy him lots of overpriced ice cream, and a fan and even more overpriced ponta because it was 'sooo hot, couldn't you at least have chosen a con in spring?'. And then snuck an ice cube past his lovers collar when he wasn't looking. Payback for the short shorts.  
Ryoma resisted the urge to scratch his head, behind his ears. EARS! He sorely missed his hat. The EARS would have been invisible then, too. Ah well, the afternoon was almost over. He wasn't sure if he'd endured much longer. Especially since Takahisa had let some crazy girl talk him into making 'interesting' pictures - and now Ryomas lover was horny and the pictures got more and more interesting with every cam waving lunatic.

"That was the first and last time. NO MORE CATBOY STUFF." Ryoma threw the leash into a corner, together with Takahisas shirt. Bless the kami of air conditioning. As well as the one of mini bars. Flopping into his lovers lap on the double bed with a bowl of lemon sorbet in one hand, he poked Takahisa in the ribs. Then he reached around to pull out his tail that had caught in Takahisas belt buckle. "Damn thing."he muttered.  
Takahisa chuckled and ran a hand through Ryomas hair, the other on his backside. "Let me help you to get rid of this stuff..." he murmured loosening the hair clips that held the fake furry ears, knocking them off Ryomas head, then trailing his hand lower to join the first to remove the tail - along with the pants.  
Ryoma just laughed and dropped the sorbet onto his lovers chest.


	19. rawr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R  
> Pairing: You'll see XD  
> 

It was hot and the body crawling up his own was heavy, making it impossible for Ryoma to move his legs or get away. A raspy tounge delved into his bellybutton, makin him squirm in a mixture of arousal, ticklishness and and light pain as the licked skin turned red. "S-stop that..." Ryoma groaned, shivering as sharp teeth carefully gnawed on the skin over his hipbone and equally sharp nails trailed over one nipple, neither piercing the skin, just scratching, teasing...arousing, marking. Silky hair and smooth skin of a leg rubbing somewhere lower, making Ryomas breath hitch every time he tried to complain, so he had no choice but to bury his hands in the bicoloured mane and wrap his hands around the strong neck when the tounge traveled higher, heightening his awareness of his already red nipples even more, drawing ragged moans from the boy.  
Hair being pushed out of Ryomas eyes, finally an urgent kiss claiming his lips, teeth nipping, tounge pushing insistently, then licking away a drop of blood accidently drawn, but Ryoma hadn't even noticed in the haze of lust and heat. He whimpered when his mouth was released, then his eyes flew open when he felt something hard and somehow slightly rough push against his entrance.  
Blue slitted eyes tried to drown him, the pupils huge with lust as ears twitched foreward, catching every gasp and whimper, and his cheek was licked soothingly.  
"Don't worrry..." the voice of the one atop Ryoma purred. "I will take good care of you and the little ones. They will make our bloodline proud..." With a determined hiss, he pushed foreward-

Ryoma startled awake,sitting up abruptly. He took a deep breath to calm his hammering heart. What the hell?  
His blanket was on the floor, the sheet slightly sticky from...sweat. Ryoma absently wondered what he had eaten in the evening to dream up something like that, moving his cramped up foot.  
"Mrau."Ryoma looked downwards, golden eyes meeting blue that stared solemnly back. Then the cat licked his calf and went back to what it had been doing.  
"DAMNIT, KARUPIN! STOP HUMPING MY LEG!"


	20. plush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Tezuka  
> Prompt: Plushies/ something cute  
> 

It was late when Tezuka opened the door to the changing rooms. The meeting with their coach had taken longer than expected, the final paperwork of leaving his captaincy behind now finished.  
He had hit a few balls afterwards, against a wall that didn't try to talk to him, that didn't pat his shoulder and told him he had been a good captain. After half an hour he had given up on trying to take his mind off it.  
He mechanically stripped, showered and toweled himself dry, then pulled on his school uniform. There was a party tomorrow but he didn't feel like going. He would go, though.

He folded his jersey and towel and pushed them back into his locker when something fell out of it. Tezuka picked it up. It was just a rectangular piece of paper, with a smily scrawled on it. It had been pinned to something brown and fluffy in the back of Tezukas locker.

A small plush bunny with floppy ears. And a badly glued-on mini plastic tennis racket.

 _I'll miss you..._


	21. a special day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Feb 14th  
> Characters: Hiyoshi, Shishido, Ohtori a.k.a. Silver Trio  
> 

It was that _special day_ , or rather: wartime. Hiyoshi ducked behind a row of lockers as another cluster of girls walked by, chattering. You never knew if one of them was set on hunting you down. This day of the year, he was even more grateful to be less popular than, say, Oshitari. He'd still gotten cornered by a girl or three already. For the girls, it was war, the boys were the territory fought over. But this particular piece of territory would have rather run away.

He didn't want their presents and he didn't want to give them something in return either. There was only one person he wanted to give something to today - okay, if he didn't hate the holiday that much, it would have been two - but he had seen neither hide nor hair of him today. That particular locker - and the one beside it - were bursting with packages though. Probably his boyfriends had holed up somewhere... but where? Both of their dormrooms were empty.

Arms full of boxed chocolate - had gotten five more, FIVE! - Hiyoshi trudged down the hall. Somehow he felt dead tired, even though it was only midafternoon. He was very glad practice always got cancelled on Valentines day. Fumbling around to reach the keys in his _right_ back pocket with his _left_ hand, he leaned against his door and nearly dropped his gifts as it gave way and made him stumble inside.  
A big hand covered his mouth to keep him from yelping while another shadow closed the door hurriedly.

When he was allowed to breathe again, Hiyoshi hissed at the two silouettes he could barely make out in the semi-darkness. "Since when do you know how to pick locks?"  
Shishido chuckled and took the presents from his hands, dropping them on the desk carelessly. "Nah, I just had Choutaro go to the administrators office and make big eyes at them, so they gave him your spare key." He dodged the whap to his head. "Was fairly easy." he informed Hiyoshi with glee.  
Hiyoshi scowled, mostly for form's sake, at their grins. Now he couldn't even hide in here from them anymore.

They sat down on the bed, cuddling. "So you hid here from the girls on the warpath." Hiyoshi commented, digging around under his pillow until his finger met the small paper bag.

"Are you going to join them?" Shishido asked curiously, watching him fidget. Hiyoshi shook his head, then pushed the plain package into Ohtoris hands hastily. "Uhm...it's kind of my fault you need a new one anyway, but... happy birthday, Choutaro."he mumbled, blushing when he recieved a kiss on the cheek in return. Ohtori smiled and replaced the yarn thread that had held up his cross for the last week with the fine silver chain.

"So, what did you get him?" Hiyoshi asked, a while of comfortable silence later, reaching over to poke Shishidos arm. Shishido caught his wrist, stroking it with his thump and replied: "I've got something much less wholesome." Then he threw Hiyoshi a conspiratory grin.

Much, _much_ later, Hiyoshi nudged him to get Shishidos knee out of his side, squirming to get a better position and hopefully cuddle up to both of them. Choutaro was asleep already, which didn't surprise Hiyoshi, he was wondering why he was still awake himself. Aside from the knee digging into his ribs. He rolled over, burying his face in silver- grey hair...then frowned, pulled out the sticky, half empty tube from beneath his hip and raised to his eyes.  
In the dark, he could just about decipher the writing on it: **Valentines** **Special Edition Lubricant: Chocolate & Strawberry flavour**.

With a snort, he dropped it onto Shishidos head and ignored the resulting grumbling, shutting it out by pulling the blanket over his head.  
In the end, the day hadn't been that special. Just right about as valuable as every day they spent together.

END


	22. comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title:Comfort
> 
> Pairing: JirouHiyo  
> 

Hiyoshi frowned down at Jirou. "Senpai, let go please." he muttered. He had just barely caught himself from landing face-first on his senpai. Since Jirou had looked like he was ready to fall back asleep right asleep, Hiyoshi had felt obliged to drag his senpai to the next guest room so he could sleep in peace without tripping people. Jirou had glomped onto him and even now the older boy did not seem to be inclined to let go any soon.  
"Senpai..." Was Jirou asleep already? Hiyoshis leg was cramping from the awkward position he was kneeling halfway on the bed. Jirou opened one eye, then tugged on Hiyoshis arm, pulling him down and shocking Hiyoshi nearly to death by kissing him.  
Hiyoshi flailed wildly, trying to get away, but Jirous grip was pretty strong for a guy who looked half asleep. "You need to relax a bit. No sense in fretting over something you can't change anway." Jirou murmured. Then he kissed him again.

Hiyoshi just wished it could be that easy.


	23. scratchies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Platinum Pair  
> Prompt: Scratchies (tenmyu adlibs)  
> Note: Thank you tenimyu, for breaking my writers block and giving me rabid drabble bunnies at 4 in the morning.

Yagyuu's eyebrow twitched. It was kind of endearing.  
"Stop poking me"  
Niou grinned at him and tried again. Yagyuu batted away his hand. Niou faked a pout. "And here I was just trying to get in some human contact"  
Yagyuus expression turned wry, then a faint smirk stole into it. "Is that so"  
Niou just grinned back, watching Yagyuu reach over. "Here, Kitty..." And Yagyuu scratched lightly unter Nious chin, holding his eyes provocatively. Has he been a cat, Niou would have bitten him. Yagyuu just smiled.


	24. screwdriver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Niou+ the rest of Rikkai  
> Prompt: Screwdriver (or an icon by kat8cha)  
> 

It was still funny when they caught Niou doctoring the lock of Sanadas locker with a nail file. The file was confiscated, the contents of the locker double-checked and the culprit sent to run laps.  
The next day, Yukimura had to relieve the trickster of a safety pin. Niou did not seem overly discouraged.  
So when they went shopping and Niou started aahhing and oohing over the display of a tool shop, the look Yanagi shot Yagyuu spoke volumes:

'Do not buy Niou that screwdriver'.


	25. scratchies v2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Platinum Pair  
> Prompt: Scratchies (tenmyu adlibs)  
> Note: Thank you tenimyu, for breaking my writers block and giving me rabid drabble bunnies at 4 in the morning.
> 
> Take 2.

Niou Masaharu was a man who considered seeing through other peoples weaknesses and exploiting them an art form. To have a weakness of his own used by someone else made him feel distinctly uncomfortable...for a slit second anyway. Then he let his eyes slide shut and leaned back against the locker room wall because this felt too good and yes, right there... had he been a cat, he would have purred. So he just let his head drop back and bared his throat.  
Niou Masaharu was a very tactile person and Yagyuu just gave the damn best scatchies ever...


	26. Timing

Title: Timing  
Rating: G  
Theme: time  
Pairing: Inui and Yanagi

Do you know how critical timing in tennis can be?  
If you miscalculated the impact of the ball, if you stepped forewards just a second to early, it could break you wrist.  
On the other hand, if you´re too slow, you´ll either lose you racket, or the match.

Sometimes I wonder why people take such a big risk. Oh, I know, it is damn addicting.  
Nothing can compare to a real match.

But still.

And then I wonder why people call us weird.


End file.
